One Last Breath
by heartbrokenstraw
Summary: Based on the song One Last Breath, performed by Creed. Draco is reflecting on the only true friend he ever had.


**A/N: Hi, this is my second fanfic, but my first Harry Potter one. My first fanfic is a Gilmore Girls one that you can find at www.stars-hollow.net . Only read that one if you're a Trory, or just liked to see Tristan hurt. It's called Saying Goodbye. Either way...**

Ok, anyway, I'm getting a reputation for writing morbid fanfics, and this one is no exception. Hehehe. This is just about Draco Malfoy, and is to the song One Last Breath by Creed.

It takes place right after their fifth year. I understand the controversy of when Harry and Co. were born, but I think they were born in '86 or '87. That would make them 15 in this little quip. Got it? Good. And feel free to flame me, but not about the age shit. It just wastes my time. Feedback is a fanfic author's pay!

Disclaimer: I own no one. I mean, I *wish* I owned Draco Malfoy, but he belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm only borrowing him. Oh, and, by the way, he's coming home with me tonight. *wink, wink* One Last Breath belongs to Creed and Wind-up Records.

Now get reading!

Love Always,

_Audrey Marie_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all of my mistakes  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape_

He threw his pillow across the room. He felt so alone, so completely helpless; the only beacon of light in a world of darkness. He had been brought up in the darkness, yes. That much was true; but Draco Malfoy found the light at the end of the tunnel. Who in the hell would think it was a girl?

But a girl is was. Her name was Hermione Granger. The Mudblood? Yes, that's her. She's still alive, nothing happened to her. Well, if you call Potter stealing her away from him "nothing", then she was just peachy. Draco's only source of light was gone; disappeared.

"Damn that bloody Potter," he snarled.

_I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

When her boyfriend, Harry Potter, found out Hermione had become friends with Draco, he was furious. Draco didn't see what was so wrong with being friends with her. She alone understood. She alone helped him out of the hole he stupidly dug himself into. Just as soon as he had gotten out of the pit, Potter pushed him back in, and he was falling. He took away the only true friend he had ever had. His depression took a dive; and now, six feet didn't seem so far down.

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down_

He hated all the mistakes he had made. He hated them all. He could hear his parents shouting at the top of their lungs, and his mother's screams pierced through the night.

_"Imperio!"_

Draco closed his eyes tight as his father shouted this curse. Every day he cast it, and every day it caused Draco angry, hurtful tears. It hurt to know that the only one who wanted him was being turned against him by an evil power source. He loved his mother, but she was being commanded to be uncaring, unloving. Cruel, even.

Draco had never understood why his father only wanted an heir. He didn't want a son, he wanted someone to carry on the Malfoy name and continue to serve the Dark Lord. This is where Hermione came in. She heard him crying one night in the library, and he had been a complete bastard towards her. It was Malfoy instinct, just as his father had taught him.

She didn't care.

She even said so.

"Draco Salazar Alexander James Arthur Aurelius Malfoy!" she had shouted. "I don't care if you don't want me near you! I don't fucking give a damn! You obviously need someone to talk to!"

Draco had looked shocked. "H-how did you know my middle names?"

"The Malfoy Family Tree," Hermione explained. "There's a whole book with numerous family trees. Did you know that your fourth cousin is a hippogriff?"

"Is that even possible?" Draco asked, again looking shocked.

"Apparently so..."

And that's how they became friends. Best friends, in fact. They always went down to breakfast early to avoid Potter and Weasley. Hermione knew that they wouldn't approve of their friendship. Then…then the unthinkable happened.

_I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

Potter went down early, looking for Hermione. When he spotted her sitting at the Slytherin table, eating with Draco, he dragged Hermione away - - literally. Draco tried to grab her back, but to no avail. Sure, Draco and Hermione had shared a kiss or two, but they both agreed that their relationship was completely platonic. They both liked it that way. Apparently Potter hadn't believed her and forbade her to talk to him. They would still meet at night in the library on the rare occasions that Potter went to bed first. Hermione couldn't break up with him, for fear that he might do something to hurt Draco. In the end, they just gave up trying to be friends.

She knew about Draco's home life, and she cared. She believed that he didn't want to become a Death Eater. Yes, he missed her. He wanted to see her again, to have her there when he was in a time of need. He wanted to have her there to hold him while he cried, like she had done so many times before.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

He knew now that he would never talk to her or see her alone as long as Potter was in the picture. Potter made sure of that. The two only had Owl Post, and they contacted each other whenever it was possible. He was scared to death that his father would force him into a world where he didn't belong. He was weaker than before Hermione had saved him. Draco was so close...so close to the edge. His last breath was coming near.

_Sad eyes follow me   
But I still believe there's something left for me   
So please come stay with me   
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me   
For you and me   
For you and me_

Draco threw a glass goblet into the fireplace as quiet overtook the house. It crackled and burned. It melted as he drowned in his despair.

_Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge   
And I'm thinking_

**Fin**


End file.
